


Te amo y te odio

by NyuGR



Series: Te amo y te odio [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Boys' Love, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Amor....Obesion...Todo esto cambia a ¿odio?
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul
Series: Te amo y te odio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591756
Kudos: 1





	Te amo y te odio

**Author's Note:**

> Este Oneshot fue editado y tiene continuación conocida como Venganza al Amor esta se encuentra en mi perfil terminada y con futura edición. Ademas del inicio de la segunda temporada Después del amor.

Los encuentros eran cada vez más recurrentes...

-aaagh Siwon.

Aunque lo de nosotros se convirtió en solo sexo...Tú me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti...

-Siwon lame mi cuello en una caricia lenta, me estremesco-Tu cuerpo es perfecto Heechul -entre gruñidos de placer apenas es entendíble lo que dice.

¿Como llegue a esto?...¿Cuando deje que hicieras de mi cuerpo lo que quisieras...

El amor enceguece...Yo Kim Heechul dejando que alguien me someta y tome mi cuerpo a su antojo...  
He caído demasiado bajo...

Meses atrás...

-El profesor hizo su entrada como todos los dias- Hoy un Alumno se integra a nuestra clase. Denle la bienvenida a Choi Siwon.

Murmullos

Él es muy guapo...

Que tal será en la cama...

Quiero darle, y no son consejos...

En ese momento me gustaste. Fue amor a primera vista.

Parece que el nuevo estudiante es gay...

Que mala suerte, yo que lo quería para mi...

Yo lo convertiré en hombre, siempre caen ante mis encantos...

Esa noticia causo una esperanza en mi

Semanas mas tarde.

-¡Hee! ¡Hee! –A lo lejos pude ver a Sunny corriendo en mi dirección.

\- ¿Que sucede Sunny?

\- Es Siwon. Te está buscando. Dicen que se te va a declarar.

No era posible...Te habías fijado en mi

-¿Cómo? Eso...eso no es posible.

-ooo –Sunny miro detrás de mi, antes de empezar a moverse ansiosa- ¡es Siwon! ¡Viene hacia acá!

-¿Qué? –Voltee para efectivamente ver como Siwon caminaba hacia nuestra direccion- Hay no.¡¿Que hago, que hago?!

-Tú eres Heechul. ¿Cierto?

-aaa...si...si soy yo.

-Siwon me mostro una sonrisa sexy- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

\- Bueno Hee .Nos vemos luego. Adiós Siwon-Sunny salio corriendo con una sonrisa entusiasmada en su rostro.

-bueno... Que es lo que querías decirme - Me sentía nervioso. La persona que me gustaba, se encontraba frente a mi.

-O eso. –Sin borrar la sonrisa se acerco un poco más- ¿Quería saber si quieres salir a tomar algo después de la escuela?

\- Pues yo...tenía que...

\- Anda Hee –Me hablaste con voz melosa y sensual- No me rechaces si.

\- Es que yo...

\- Solo di que si –Te acercaste más a mi rostro que me pude sentir temblar.

\- bueno...este yo... -Contigo acercándose, mis pensamientos se volvían agua- Pues yo...esta bien... Acepto.

-Me sonreiste una vez mas antesde dar la vuelta y alejarte- Eres un amor Hee. Te espero al rato- Y guiñando un ojo antes de irte, terminaste por matar a mi pobre corazón.

Con unas simple palabras ya me tenías ante ti...

-Venga bonito- Siwon me tomo la mano para comenzar a caminar al centro comercial- ¿Quieres ver una pelicula?

-Creí...creí que iríamos a tomar algo.

-Siwon me miro con pena-¿No quieres ver una pelicula conmigo?

-No...no es eso.Solo...lo que quieras esta bien- una sonrisa tímida afloró en mi rostro. Saldría contigo.

\- Eres hermoso Heechul.- Siwon apretó su mejilla en un gesto dulce antes de seguir caminando.

...

-Gracias por esta salida. -un sonrojo cubrió mi rostro- La pase muy bien.

-No es nada-Siwon acerco su rostro al mio- Eres precioso –tomando mi barbilla con su mano, fue acercándose aun mas-¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Susurro con una voz dulce, muy cerca de mi oreja- Me atraes desde hace tiempo.

-Siwon...-moriría en este mismo momento.Mi respiracion se entre corto cuando te vi mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Sonreiste una vez mas como me encanta- Hermoso-dijiste antes de tomar mis labios de una manera necesitada, reclamandome en un solo beso.

-mmgh.

Robaste mi primer beso... Reclamaste mis labios como tuyos... Pusiste en ellos tu sello personal...

Mordía, succionaba. Con su lengua reclamaba cada parte de la boca ajena. Un beso para nada inocente. Un beso lleno de lujuria, pero no de amor

-Cuando el beso termino- ¿Qué dices Hee? ¿Quieres ser o no ser mi novio?

\- Quiero ser tu novio –me sonroje aún más, si es que era posible.

\- Eres hermoso y solo mío –mordiste mis labios de manera dulce- solamente mío...

Actualidad...

Robaste mi corazón y te encargaste de romperlo... Jugaste conmigo...

-Siwon...yo aagh-Mi cuerpo se arqueaba ante cada estocada. Cada una era más fuerte que la anterior.

Quería partirlo en dos. Reclamarlo como suyo.

-Amo tu cuerpo- Mordiste mi hombro, dejando lo que seria una marca violeta en cuestión de minutos- Eres mejor que cualquier otro.

Tú solo querías mi cuerpo... Yo nunca te importe...

-¡Heechul! –Te corriste en mi interior, con un gruñido ronco.

-¡Te amo! –Dije cayendo en la cama.

No me había atrevido a decir esas 2 simples palabras,esas palabras que era tan significativas y difíciles de sentir... Nunca debí decirlas...

-Eso fue genial –besaste mi hombro sobre la marca que comenzaba a escocer- Bueno Hee. Debo irme. Tengo que llegar a casa.

-Siwon... -tome tú mano- yo...yo Te amo.

-Te soltaste de mi agarre antes de tomar tu cosas para vestirte e irte- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

Nunca me amaste... Solo fui tu puta con la que pasar el rato...

Realmente me había enamorado de ti... Solo jugaste conmigo... No puedo odiarte porque te amo...

Días después...

-¡Hee! ¡Hee! 

-¿Que sucede Sunny?

-Mira esto –Sunny me mostro su celular- Fueron subidas ayer por el perfil de Siwon.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué? –En el celular podía ver una fotos de mi cuerpo desnudo- No, es posible. –Dije con lágrimas a punto de derramar.

-Lo siento Hee –Sunny me abrazo.

Destruiste mi corazón. Me destruiste a mi

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?!-dolía tanto que no podía evita el llorar frente a él.

\- Porque tienes un cuerpo que merece ser envidiado –Siwon sonrio con burla- Ahora todos conocen tu cuerpo.

-¡¡Te odio!! ¡No quiero saber de ti!

Me destrozaste, pero aun así Te amo...

No quise ver la realidad...

Lo siento tanto por mi...por Victoria

Aun te amo,pero lo que hiciste causo mi odio...

TE AMO...

Fin


End file.
